Welcome to the Land of Lightning
by shiori123
Summary: So what happens when Kakashi, Hayate, Raido, and Genma are sent on a mission to deliver a super important scroll to the the land of lightning? Well you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to anyone who just so happens to stumble upon my story! It's my first so please bear with me. Also I do not own any of these characters blah blah blah and all of that other stuff.

-shiori-

* * *

Hayate took off his mask and gazed into the sky. He thought back to his 17th birthday: somehow his childhood friend, Iruka, had talked him into teaching a pack of rowdy academy students how to use shuriken. It seemed to be going well until some overly ambitious blonde-haired kid decided to throw the shuriken at him instead of the practice dummy; needless to say he had obtained several new cuts. Some in places too close for comfort. "Hey I'm home." He called as he came through the front door of his house--no answer--he took off his shoes and started down the hallway, "Sorry I'm late. I got held up at the Academy…hello? Anyone home?" he went into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the dinner table with something clutched in her hands and her eyes were swollen from crying. He let out a nervous cough and she turned to him and forced a smile, "Hi honey, you got a letter today…" she got up and handed him what she had been holding. He looked down at the black envelope and froze. He knew what it was, the people of Konoha called it the letter of death, he looked at his mother and he knew whatever color he had in his face was gone. She hugged him, "Happy birthday Hayate" and with that she went into another room for fear of crying in front of her son and making matters worse. He could feel his heart tighten as he opened the letter.

**To the Gekko household,**

**Your son, Gekko Hayate, is to be informed of his recruiting into the AnBu Black Ops. As a member of the Ansatu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai Unit Hayate will learn to protect Konoha from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with other high ranked ninja. He will also be responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions that require specially trained shinobi. We have been monitoring your son's activities for the past month and although he is only at a Chunin rank he shows a Jounin level of chakra control. We also have recorded that he has mastered several A-rank sword techniques and has been able to perform the Dance of the Crescent Moon without fault since the age of twelve. Tomorrow he is to report to the third Hokage where he will receive his uniform and will be marked.**

He took his eyes off the clouds and looked at the mark on his left arm-the mark that all AnBu had. Whoever had that mark would never be treated the same. Every time he was in the marketplace there was always someone pointing, whispering to someone else and they always had the same look of pity on their face. They would say things like, "Poor Miori having her only living son in AnBu, he's only 17 you know, and oh how hard it must be having this happen a couple of years after that nine-tailed monster killed her husband and other two sons" or "What a shame, that kid had talent, and now he's just sitting on Death's palm". It's only been two months since he had been marked and everyone treats him as if he's already dead not to mention that for those two months he had only been training- today would be his first official mission with AnBu on a four man squad.

"Where the hell is the rest of our team?" Hayate looked at the shinobi that roused him from his thoughts and shrugged. How the hell was he supposed to know, the only AnBu he had been in contact with were the ones training him. He watched the other ninja and the only thing that he could identify about him was that he had short spiky brown hair and he was wearing the AnBu mask that slightly resembled a bird.

"Oye!! RAIDO!" two more AnBu were coming towards them. One of them was wearing a dog mask and had grayish colored hair and the other was carrying a cat mask and seemed to be chewing on a throwing needle. Hayate examined his mask: nothing animal-like about it, it pretty much just looked like a mask, lame

"Shit, I should've known as much," said the man he assumed to be Raido as the other two approached, "You're late".

* * *

I hope you liked it! More shall cometh soon. Please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again sorry for the wait so I'll just get on with it!

* * *

"Shit, I should've known as much," said the man he assumed to be Raido as the other two approached, "You're late".

"Yeah about that…" the gray haired ninja started, "it's quite an interesting story you see-"

"Yeah about that…" the gray haired ninja started, "it's quite an interesting story you see-"

"Now is not the time for one of your bullshit stories Kakashi!"

"Yes sir, I'm Sorry"

The other shinobi choked back a laugh.

"What do you think you're laughing about Genma?!"

Slightly losing his temper, Genma began to say something but caught himself and bit down on his senbon, "So this is our team?"

"Yes Genma, this would be our team" Raido said as he took off his mask.

"Holy-what the fuck is that?!" Genma pointed to a fairly fresh looking scar that stretched across the left side of Raido's face.

Raido pointed to the scar, "Oh this? **THIS** would be from the last time I had a mission with you two!"

"Whoa! I didn't know it was that bad. Can I touch it?"

"No you can't touch it!"

"So where's Asuma?"

"Not coming"

"Why?"

"In the hospital"

"Pussy"

Hayate was so focused on Genma and Raido's little scene that he hadn't noticed that Kakashi had vanished.

"Who's the kid?" Kakashi had popped up right beside him, sending him into a coughing fit.

"That's the new recruit" Raido pulled out a piece of paper, "Gekko Hayate…says here he's only a Chunin." They all turned to watch him cough.

Kakashi looked at the others, "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"I'll-be-fine" Hayate managed to say between coughs, "you just-startled me-you know-with the whole-coming out of the ground-from nowhere thing."

Genma chuckled to himself and looked at Raido, "Well…this ought to be interesting"

Raido sighed and clutched the bridge of his nose, "Now if you guys wouldn't mind I'd like to go over the mission at hand. Genma spit that thing out! I swear to god you're going to kill yourself-and put your mask on- you too Hayate." He pulled out another sheet of paper, "Ok says here we're to travel to the hidden cloud village where we are to deliver this secret scroll to their kage and then he will give us another scroll to bring back to the hokage. You think you guys can handle it?"

"Yes sir"

"Great, now since we have a four-man squad we'll be traveling in a diamond formation. Kakashi, I want you at the front of the diamond, behind him on the right will be Genma and on the left Hayate. I'll be at the back giving further instructions if I need to-Got it? The chances of us getting attacked are slim but weird shit happens on these kinds of missions so be prepared to strike if needed. Is everyone ready?"

Genma raised his hand

"What is it now"

"I have to piss"


End file.
